


Mi nombre es "Blurryface"

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guerra, Pre-Canon, Pre-The sign of the Three, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa cuánto corra, se esconda o reniegue de lo sucedido. Los hechos están ahí, como llamados desde los demonios pasados, impresos en diarios, distribuidos en internet. Las pruebas de los errores humanos rondan en su memoria como las cicatrices en su rostro y no hay forma de volver atrás.</p>
<p>Ni el rostro difuso o la mirada misericordiosa puede salvarlo.</p>
<p>La idea de vivir no es placentera, pero hasta la muerte lo repudia con la culpa.</p>
<p>                                                                                            ---</p>
<p>
  <b>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie".</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi nombre es "Blurryface"

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> **Beteado por Hagastian.**
> 
> Personaje asignado: James Sholto.
> 
> Advertencias: Pequeñas menciones a sangre y desmembramientos, nada muy fuerte. 
> 
> *Cuervos: Cadetes nuevos.

Hay sangre que se desparrama por el suelo arenoso y no estás seguro a quien pertenece. Son un puñado de cuervos* que te acompañan y nada debería salir mal. Solo una misión de reconocimiento, terrenos seguros en los alrededores de un pequeño poblado deshabitado, azotado por la crueldad de la guerra y el odio humano.

Reconoces el brazo del cadete Lane, calcinado junto a su ropa y el parche distintivo de la manga izquierda del uniforme de combate, dos metros más allá puedes ver los rasgos suaves y juveniles de Peter Small. “Es solo un niño”, piensas, abstraído en el ruido sordo y blanco que te llena el oído izquierdo, penetrándote la córnea de manera molesta. No solo es el tímpano que resuena sino tu piel resquebrajándose por el calor y las esquirlas incrustadas hasta el músculo.

La realidad regresa brutalmente a tu cuerpo y puedes situarte, completamente en el campo de guerra. El brazo de Lane deja de estar simplemente recostado en la arena y toma forma en un cuerpo muerto, cargado de acero y plomo, y como los rasgos juveniles de Small se llenan de sangre, horror y repudio, condenándolo brutalmente.

Respira, respira. ¡Despierta!.

Inhalas una, dos, seis veces hasta que el oxígeno retorna a tus pulmones y el entorno abrasivo y caluroso de Afganistán se convierte de nuevo en las murallas de tu hogar, con la voz de la enfermera llamándote desde el otro lado de la puerta. La preocupación pegada en la voz y el molesto tic nervioso de golpear los zapatos de suela blanda contra la alfombra.

─ Señor Sholto, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ─  Puedes oír, el repiqueteo nervioso de sus uñas contra el reloj de bolsillo y como no detiene el pie nervioso.

─ Me encuentro bien Tessa, puedes retirarte─ Hay un movimiento brusco detrás de la puerta, escuchas el picaporte moverse casi temeroso y luego el silencio te acompaña, por completo.

Si tan solo los hubieras visto, si tan solo, simplemente, con sencillez hubieras protegido mejor a esos soldados.

_Si tan solo._

\--

Jonathan Small es el hermano mayor del joven Peter, tiene el mismo cabello oscuro pero las facciones finas del menor no se reflejan en primogénito de la familia. Puedes darte cuenta cuando lo tienes a centímetros del rostro y tu brazo inútil no responde, paralizado por la guerra y el fuego que quemó los nervios. Sus palabras son como nuevas esquirlas que se te pegan en la piel y esta vez no hay doctor o enfermera que pueda retirarlas y curar la dermis en feas cicatrices. Nadie puede sacarte el dolor en sus palabras o como la misma mirada compartida de los hermanos Small se te pega en la retina por las noches, luego del encuentro violento y furtivo con Jonathan, exigiendo respuestas de porque sigues respirando y su hermano bebé esta seis metros bajo tierra.

Y su madre, su padre, sus amigos, los reporteros y la sociedad. Tus superiores y probablemente tus inferiores que ya no sienten respeto por una piel quemada, un cuerpo inútil, un soldado que no puede proteger a la Corona y al país, ni mucho menos un puñado de cadetes en una expedición de reconocimiento.

\--

Te preguntas noche a noche porque ellos y no tú, porque niños y no un viejo que ya había visto lo peor del mundo, en manos de personas tal cual como tú, en búsqueda de una paz ridícula a base de violencia y más sangre. Te sientas en silencio, contemplando el porqué de tu existencia irrisoria y carente de sentido.

El exilio es siquiera, la punta del castigo que debería serte dado y aun así, nada en vida es suficiente.

 

 


End file.
